


Birthday Mickey Boy

by MilkyBread (TruffleBrownies)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/MilkyBread
Summary: It's Alfie's Birthday. Phoebe gave him an early present before their party.
Relationships: Alfie Nixon/Phoebe Frost
Kudos: 1





	Birthday Mickey Boy

**Author's Note:**

> smut!! well, since you guys voted that Phoebe could give herself as a birthday present.

It was a peaceful evening, another chill day of the fall season in San Francisco. But today it's special because it's Alfie's birthday!

  


He officially turned 20 today. He had 2 months and a half to be in the same age as Phoebe until her birthday aka Valentine's day came. Phoebe knew he's going to have a party at night, so she decided to give him an early present when she quietly walked into his room and see him sleeping peacefully.

  


Cuddling was one of Phoebe's favorite things to do. The warmness from her lover's body never was enough for her craving. Just more and more. The blonde hair girl in a huge hoodie— which was Alfie's— and a Minnie Mouse headband on her soft blonde hair snuggled up to her boyfriend's muscled arms while he was taking a nap in the large couch in his room.

  


Phoebe liked to watch her mickey boy sleep. Sweet and innocent not different from when he's awake. His chest rising and falling by the rhythm of his breath and a little snore sounds escaped from his throat. Phoebe smiled lovingly before slightly kissed his neck and drifted off to sleep, leaving herself in these strong arms, where she felt like _home_.

  


Not long after that, she woke up from the feeling of being nuzzled at her neck, it's kinda tickle having someone kissing around there.

  


"Good evening, Charlie Brown," Phoebe mumbled sleepily, running her fingers through his dark hair when Alfie moved his head up to give her a sweet deepen kiss on her lips. "Happy Birthday."

  


"When did you come in?" Alfie kissed again, "you sneaky girl. By the way, you already said it at midnight."

  


The girl giggled. "Oh, am I sneaky? Maybe. You're sleeping like a baby when I sneaked in."

  


"You have a key."

  


"Still count as sneaking." Phoebe laughed, putting her arms around Alfie's neck before leaned up to kiss him again. Kissing was another favs. A few more pecks on the jaw and she was in the taller's lap in a blink.

  


"You came here early, where's my birthday present?" Alfie's hot breathe next to her ear sent a chill through her body, she could feel her insides tighten up just from his voice.

  


"You're holding it, silly. See this bow?" Phoebe grinned innocently to the kiss. This Minnie headband always a reminder to the first day they had met, and they both always love that.

  


Alfie looked up and made a smirk a few seconds after. "Oh. Can I _unwrap_ my present right now?"

  


"Whatever you want, birthday boy."

  


Cue a deep kiss again, their lips started to get sloppy and wet when Alfie's hot hand went under his girlfriend's skirt— and semi-soaked silk panties. He'd start _unwrapping_ there.

  


"Were you planning this? We haven't done this in a while, though. I missed it." Alfie asked when his another free hand caressed her hair, moved his lips to the side of her neck, sucking her soft skin to leave some love marks on, telling everyone that she _belongs_ to him. "I missed making love with you, Minnie babe."

  


They had a lot of pet names, which could use in a situation like these without cutting the mood. Phoebe loved every single name that he made to call her. And she's sure Alfie loved them too.

  


"Hmm... yes... me too." Her voice started trembling, eyes looking at him with a grin on her pinkish face. "Do you like your present?"

  


"I _love_ it," Alfie whispered as he put his hand into her top, touching soft skin under the fabric from her stomach up to her breasts. "And it's _mine_ forever."

  


"Yes." Phoebe moaned out from the touch from both of his hands, she could swear it's the hottest breathless _growl_ she'd ever heard. Alfie might be her cute little puppy in general, but she couldn't lie and say he wasn't a wolf in bed.

  


But he's the sweetest wolf anyway.

  


Phoebe started panting when his hot digits clinging over her entrance. She wiggled herself to his fingers, hand grip on his shoulder. "Please, mickey boy."

  


"Please what?"

  


"...Give some love to your present."

  


"I definitely will."

  


A smirk was made on his face before he pressed his lips on her again, a chuckle mixed with a moan as he curled his three fingers into her fold. She quickly ground herself to his digits, panting and moaning some sweet noise she could make.

  


He broke the kiss then whispered to her ear, "bed?"

  


"Yes, please."

  


He instantly pulled his fingers out and picked her up like she had no weight at all. Phoebe gasped softly and wrapped her legs around his waist when his hands were around her ass as Alfie carried her to his bed. Not a long moment before he placed her on the mattress and straddled her.

  


Her greyish-blue eyes looked up at his face and moved her hand to cup his cheeks. "You look cute like this, mickey boy."

  


"I'm officially a grown man now, you know, baby." He corrected and Phoebe just cackled.

  


"Whatever. Still mine."

  


"Yeah, still yours."

  


"Hmph." She breathed deeper when he began to undress her by pulling the hoodie off before he gave her a hot, passionate kiss on her lips. He made his kissing trail along her jaw down to her breast, nibbling the nubs. He hummed happily while doing all of that because he liked to worship every single inch of his girlfriend, giving all the love she deserved.

  


Phoebe bucked her body up to him, feeling hot and lecherous as she felt his erection under his sweatpants grinding against her body while his fingers started pumping in her core again.

  


"Oh, god, fuck, Alfieee..." Her small voice came out as whimpers, realizing that she's so wet and desperate for him. "So good. Harder."

  


Alfie groaned as he did what requested, moving his fingers deeper and harder. And he couldn't bear those whimpers anymore so he pulled his figures out, putting them in his mouth to taste it and then quickly threw all his garment away. Phoebe gulped at the beautiful sight of his chest, his abs, his /throbbing/ member, actually his entire body which she'd never have a slight of dislikeness.

  


"Shit, you're so gorgeous."

  


Alfie smirked. "Can you grab me a condom baby? It's in the drawer."

  


"Y-yeah." She stuttered before opening the nightstand to pick up one and sit up to roll a condom onto his hard member. She also gave them kitten licks and few pumps to make it wet enough to put on a condom. Alfie growled, his sparkling dark eyes were locked on his lover's precious ones every second she slowly rolled the rubber on his cock.

  


He clutched her breasts and said, "on your back."

  


"Yes," Phoebe's breathing hitched. She hastily lied on her back, arranging her arms around his neck as he leaned down and slowly slid in her crack, stretched and filled her completely. " _Fuck_... baby." 

  


"Fuck, so tight, Phoebe."

  


She could feel her inner walls tighten around his flesh more when he uttered in her ear and bit her neck lustfully.

  


"Harder," she begged as she clung to him.

  


Alfie chuckled and moved his hips faster, hands all on her body, squeezing it and made all his marks. Somewhere they could be hidden, some he wanted them to be shown— like ones on the nape of Phoebe's neck.

  


All the whimpers and pants and sloppy wet sounds of their bodies rhythming echoed the bedroom as their adventure went harder and hotter, but filled with love and passion. Nothing more than making love and giving each other pleasure and seeing paradise in each other's eyes.

  


"I-I'm close." Phoebe panted, she could feel the hot pool building in her lower part. Nails digging in Alfie's tan skin. 

  


"Me too," he kissed her again, breathlessly. "Thanks for being with me today. I love you. You're the best present in my life since the day we met."

  


"Fuck, fuck, Alfie I'm gonna come."

  


"Yeah, do it for me, baby."

  


Despite his actions, his words were still sweet as always and that sent Phoebe over the edge.

  


Her whole body trembled from a spasm on her orgasm high after a half-scream of his name that she let it slipped from her mouth with her whines. Phoebe could see his body jerking hard through her teary eyes, and his face when he's having an orgasm it's _lit_ as hell.

  


She felt she's /in love/ every time she stared at his eyes.

  


Alfie Nixon's eyes.

  


They shared a sweet kiss again before Alfie pulled her into a cuddle. He looked at the clock, there're a few hours left before the party started. He'd use this free time to be with his glamorous girlfriend.

  


"We should do _that_ more frequently." He smiled as he caressed her flushed face. Phoebe giggled and then yawned sleepily.

  


"I think so, you're officially an adult anyway."

  


"Wanna rest?" Alfie asked and kissed her forehead.

  


"Hmm." The intimidating things before had drained out her energy so she moved closer to his warmness, pressing their naked bodies together with no other intention but to rest in his arms.

  


Her eyelids fell slowly and she mumbled as she curled up close to him.

  


"Happy Birthday my Charlie Brown. I love you."

  


"I love you too, my Minnie girl."

**Author's Note:**

> ♡


End file.
